Standing in the Gap
by Altean Princess of Destiny
Summary: This is a MarthRoy Shounen-aiYaoi, so steer clear if you aren't comfortable with that sort of thing! As for everyone else... ENJOY! R&R Note: May possibly go up to an "R" rating
1. Revealed

This is a Yaoi?Shounen-ai fanfiction. Just letting you know, before you get into something you really don't want any part of! Thanks and kudos to all who actually read it!!!  
  
Kathyryn: Okay! Here we go! Umm.... I think....  
  
Marth: What is that supposed to mean? This is just your first fic... It'll be alright! **gives Kathyryn a hug**  
  
Roy: **sniffles** What about me?!  
  
**Both look at Roy in confusion** Kathyryn: Roy... Just shut up...  
  
Marth: **While eating a bag of Nachos, mumbles something that no one can understand for the food in his mouth**  
  
Roy: **Looking hurt** You lied to me! I thought you.... **Car passes by on the busy street outside**  
  
Kathyryn: Oh, well! Just let me know what you think... Not much right, now... However, it will pick up! I PROMISE! I just wanted to get it up for people to read first and then see how it went! I mean, right now, between majorette tryouts and symphonic band and Algebra... **winces at the 42 she received on her report card...** Yeah... I'm working on it though! T-T-F-N! Ta-Ta-For-Now!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Marth, Roy, or any other Super Smash Brothers Melee characters that might come in later on. Thank you and enjoy the story! R&R  
  
*! Chapter One !*  
  
The pleasant evening of a quiet December's day had finally set in as Marth settled down on the couch in the lounge of the Smash Building. A fire blazed in front of him as he turned the television on, only to ignore the evening's program. He blew a cloud of steam from his mug and took a sip of his hot chocolate. The warm substance was soothing to the back of the prince's throat.  
  
As he sat the mug down on the coffee table in front of him, he felt a warm hand settle upon his shoulder. The teen raised his head to stare up at Roy, who had a pair of ice-skates swung over his right shoulder.  
  
"What're you still doing up, Marth?" he asked as he set his skates on the floor, his auburn-hair falling into his face. A blue and gold headband kept it lazily parted and mostly out of his eyes.  
  
"Oh... I just couldn't sleep, that's all," Marth answered, turning his gaze to the fireplace. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Roy smiled inwardly, "Well, if you want you're more than welcome to join me on the ice... But, on the other hand, if you don't have your skates, we could always go for a walk. You might be able to use some fresh air."  
  
The teal-haired prince nodded in agreement, "Perhaps some fresh air might help my sudden restlessness," he added, adjusting the navy blue scarf around his neck. He stood to join the young general and together they proceeded across the lounge to the door.  
  
Marth reached it first and opened it to reveal the beauty of the first winter's snow. The concrete path that usually lay before them was no longer visible and the imprints of their boots as they stepped across the newly laid blanket of snow began to create a new path that would soon be completely covered up as well.  
  
The two walked along in silence for the first few moments, both just admiring the beauty of Mother Nature's newest masterpiece. Roy was the first to break the somewhat awkward silence.  
  
"I was wondering if any of the other Smashers would be up at this hour, when I came through the lounge tonight."  
  
Marth chuckled, "Yes, you caught me on one of my more troublesome nights. I find it hard to sleep sometimes and tonight just happens to be one of them."  
  
Roy soon fell behind as Marth continued through the snow, staring down at his boots. A snowball lightly shattered against his back and he turned to face Roy, who was now holding another small snowball in his hands. He stood holding the small sphere in the palms of his hands. The teen's red sweater was dotted with snowflakes and several covered the many layers of his messy auburn-hair.  
  
As the second snowball was thrown, it landed perfectly, directly at Marth's feet.  
  
He smiled down at the little pile of snow before him and without warning, charged after the boy general. The chase went on for only a few minutes as the two pelted each other back and forth creating their own miniature war.  
  
Marth then pounced onto Roy, knocking him backwards over a hill. The blow was stronger than expected and Marth went tumbling over with him, landing softly on top of the teen as they fell back into the snow. Both laughed uncontrollably and grinned, until each became aware of the positions they were in.  
  
The prince pulled himself off of Roy and blushed a deep crimson which faded into a pale white as his companion propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Marth, is something bothering you? You look a little flustered," Roy asked, noticing Marth's sudden change in color.  
  
"Umm..." Marth muttered, breaking into a cold sweat, "It's nothing, really, Roy..." "Somehow I don't believe that. Just tell me, Marth. It can't be that bad can it?"  
  
He stared down at the ground, darting his eyes from place to place in search of a possible subject change.  
  
However, before the prince could speak again, the young general leaned forward and embraced him, tightly, laying his head on Marth's chest.  
  
"Why are you hiding your feelings from me? Are you scared that someone will find out? Tell me, Marth."  
  
He smiled and put his arms around Roy's neck pulling himself closer to him, "No, Roy... I was afraid that you would never return my affection..."  
  
"Marth?" "Yes, Roy?"  
  
"I-," The teen swallowed hard before finishing his next sentence, "I-I love you... Marth..."  
  
In pure astonishment, Marth choked out a reply, "You- You what?"  
  
"I've wanted to tell you for so many years, now, but like you, I was afraid of rejection. I have longed to embrace you, even to kiss you, many times, and when I have gotten the courage to do it... There always seemed a better time and a better place... But tonight, I figured, was as good as any," Roy explained, warily, "Now... I said, 'I love you, Marth'."  
  
Hesitant to respond, Marth pressed his lips against the teen's and caressed his face gently. The prince's icy lips felt cool to his partner's skin as Marth moved them to his neck, breaking their kiss.  
  
"I love you, too... Roy..." 


	2. Discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or any part of the Nintendo Company products. Thank you for your time!  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Kathyryn: Well, well.... I hoped you liked the first chapter! It wasn't that exciting, but, hey, you have to cut me some slack! Anyways! I think my schoolwork has gotten better, so maybe there will be more to come of this story after all! ^_^  
  
Marth: YAY! I want to know what's going to happen next! **mischievious grin**  
  
Roy: **pouting** Fine! No one even bother to include ROY!  
  
Kathyryn: Roy, don't anybody care! **rolls eyes**  
  
**Marth laughs and out of nowhere Pikachu jumps into his Nacho plate**  
  
Pikachu: PIKA-PI!  
  
Marth: Oh, great! Little electrical rodent in my Nachos! I ain't cleaning that thing up! **Picks up cheese-covered Pikachu and drops him onto the floor harshly**  
  
Pikachu: PIKA! **jumps into Kathyryn's lap**  
  
Kathyryn: Oh, well! Here it is! The 2nd Chapter! **DUN DUN DUN** Enjoy! R&R  
  
Pikachu: Pika-pi pika! Pikachu pi pika pi! Chu pika pi-chu! PIKA!  
(Kathyryn does not own any of these characters! The story is hers, but that is it! Read and Review! Now, READ!)  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
*! Chapter Two !*  
  
Roy lay tossing and turning violently in his bed. He was apparently dreaming about something major... "No, Marth! Stop... Don't leave me here with..." The young general's sentence trailed off, as a firm hand shook him awake, "Roy! Roy, stop it, now! You're only dreaming! Roy!"  
  
He sat up abruptly, scaring the figure beside him. He turned his head from side to side searching for the voice. He looked down at his shoulder and followed the arm up to its owner. It was Link.  
  
Roy relaxed and leaned his body back against the headboard of the bed, "Thanks, Link... I needed that..." A relieved sigh escaped his lips and hung in the frigid night air. His face and back were covered in sweat, now, and the temperature in the room seemed to be much warmer than what it actually was. What just happened to me? To Marth? I have never seen him act that way, before... Could it be he is... using me?  
  
"Roy... Earth to Roy... Are you alright?" Link asked, waving a hand in fron t of his face.  
  
He jumped at the sound of his roommate's voice as it shattered his thoughts of the dream. "Oh... Yeah, I'll be all right! You just go on back to bed... I'll feel better in the morning, Link," he answered, untruthfully.  
  
The Hylian blonde shook his head and turned his gaze back to his own bed, "Okay, but whatever..." He crawled over into his bed and pulled the covers up over his head, in an attempt to regain a peaceful slumber.  
  
As soon as Link's side of the room filled with quiet snores and repetitive breaths, Roy laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes, warily.  
  
Can I trust you... Marth? Do you really love me the way you say you do...?  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Marth sat down at the breakfast table with Link, Zelda, Peach, and several other Smashers. He had slept soundly the night before and was feeling pretty good about himself. The prince had enjoyed himself the previous night, as well. He enjoyed the walk he had shared with Roy, but he still couldn't get over the fact that Roy just happened to like him, too. No one had ever truly 'loved' Marth, except for close relations and a few close friends, but other than that, no one really noticed him for who he really was. Roy had seemed to look past his title as Prince Marth of Altea and had seen his true inner self... and he loved every minute of it.  
  
The others around him seemed to continue on with their conversations and each went on finishing their breakfast. Link was sitting with Zelda, the Pokemon were gathered together at their own smaller table, and everyone else was scattered out all across the room. Each little clique seemed to be living in their own little worlds at the moment, as Marth went un- noticed as he stood up and wandered off up to the second floor of the Smash building, leaving his plate behind.  
  
He continued down the hallway to room 206 and opened the door. I'm so tired... Marth picked up his book and lay on the bed attempting to finish the fifth chapter, until something struck his thoughts. Where was Roy this morning? I didn't see him... Was he still asleep...? Did I make you that tired, Roy? He sat up and placed his book back on the nightstand and walked down the hall. About three rooms down was Roy and Link's room.  
  
When he reached the door, he realized it was already partially open. That's odd... Pushing the door open, he called inside, "Roy! You in here? It's me, Marth!" He stood in the living room waiting for the general's reply, but instead the redhead greeted him in the small room and invited him in.  
  
"So, what brings you up here?" Roy asked, curiously, remembering the previous night. He ruffled his hair with a towel as droplets of water from having taken his morning shower, lightly stained his shirt only to fade away.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd at least check up on you... Since you didn't come down to breakfast and all..." Marth answered, sitting down on Roy's bed. He watched the general finish his morning routine and he finally turned back around to face him.  
  
"Well, how do I look?" Roy asked, flashing his sexiest smile to his partner. He snickered through his teeth as he looked into Marth's eyes. Everyone in the Smash building knew that Roy could never hold a pose like that for more than ten seconds.  
  
Marth smiled and let out a quiet laugh as he stared at Roy in amazement, "You look wonderful as always..." He lay down on the bed and smiled warily, "I'm still pretty tired."  
  
Roy laughed, "As always, huh? That's amusing!" He sat down next to Marth and began playing with the prince's shaggy bangs. "And no wonder you're so tired..."  
  
Marth leaned up next to Roy putting his arms around his neck, "So... where did we leave off last night?" He asked, kissing the young general softly. He smiled inwardly as he played with the snaps at the back of Roy's neck, which were connected to his cape. Gotta get rid of this thing before we can do anything else...Don't want it to get in the way...  
  
"Hmm... Don't you remember...?" Roy answered, smiling as he helped Marth remove the cape. He, then, began to fiddle with the clasps that held Marth's cape together, as his own fell to the floor. His partner moaned with pleasure as Roy kissed his neck softly, biting at him every now and then.  
  
"You'll just have to refresh my memory..." Marth replied, seductively. Both relaxed into the other's arms and Roy moved his lips back up to Marth's. The kissing continued for a few moments, pleasing both of them.  
  
Half an hour later, the door opened and a voice called inside, "Hey, Marth! We're up! C'mon, let's go! Hyrule Temple now! We don't have all..." The figure cut his sentence short as he soon saw Marth and Roy lying on the bed. "What the hell is going on in here?!"  
  
Both, Marth and Roy, jumped off of the bed and stood several inches apart, neither one knowing what to say.  
  
The voice belonged to none other than Link. He still stood in shock at the sight that had been before him. "Are you two... Like... seeing each other?" he asked, seeing Roy blush.  
  
The room was silent for a quite sometime, until Marth stepped forward, picking both capes up off the floor and returning Roy's to his hand, "Well, Link...."  
  
"Yes...." Roy answered, calmly. He fastened his cape back around his neck as Marth did the same. Neither was sure of what was to come from their Hylian friend.  
  
Link stood wide-eyed, his jaw gaping, as he muttered his reply, "Weird... S- so how long... you know... has this been going on...?" The blonde wasn't sure how to react and at the moment each was speechless, but somehow found words to put into place.  
  
"Since yesterday afternoon... Roy and I met last night after our run-in with one another and decided to take a walk. He had told me that something was bothering him about me and last night, he finally told me..." Marth stated, softly. He didn't know whether Link would spread the news of the new 'couple', but all he could do was trust his friend.  
  
"Wow... That's interesting..." Link said, loosening up, "But I won't tell anyone until you do... Sound fair?"  
  
Both nodded and smiled to each other.  
  
"Good! Now c'mon, Marth! We got a match to run!" Link laughed pulling both out the door. 


End file.
